


The cursed cave

by Caprocino



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Angst, Ardata has the gay pants for Lynera, Bad Ending, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cave, Comedy, F/F, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Lesbian Character, M/M, Spirits, Stuck in cave, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo, Yuri, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprocino/pseuds/Caprocino
Summary: During a school trip, 4 students got stuck inside a cave, with little hope of getting out, all they could do was to survive until rescue(P.S: The characters talk just like normal humans)





	1. The day light never shines inside the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Fanfic, Ardata and Mallek are brothers

It was a normal Monday, like every other monday, but instead of being in a class doing some boring work, the school was doing a boring trip to a prehistoric cave to learn about the life of the Homo Abilis and their "beautiful" doodles. The kids are bored as hell, but they needed to participate for that sweet extra-points on the grade; The main kids that we will be seeing in this story are Ardata, the popular girl, Lynera, the weird one with a crush on Bronya, Diemen, The small boy with a Hot Dog obsession, and Mallek, the cool nerd; they were in this trip for the same reason, those darn school points.

-Cheer up kids, this is going to be in the test, so yall better pay attention-Said teacher Skylla, trying to make everyone a bit excited about this, but the sighs proved her that the kids weren't very happy about this trip

-Hey, at least this is better than being on the class-Said Tagora

-No it's not-Responded Daraya-Being dead is better

-Oh geez, this is going to been sOoOoO cool-Said Ardata, in a sarcastic tone to her friend-I'm totally going to use this in my future life

-Come on, at least pay attention so that you don't repeat the year-Warned Lynera-and i mean, this is going to be fun

-I bet that you would enjoy more if Bronya was here-Provocated Zebruh (i just needed a jerk in this story) ,full of shit

-S-shut up!, you know very well that me and Bronya have a normal platonic friendship!!-Responded Lynera, blushing a lot

-I mean, everybody in the school know that you have a crush on Bronya-Said Tyzias-It surprises me that Bronya haven't found out about this

-S-shit, it is so obvious?-Asked Lynera- A-A-And i mean!, this is not necessarily true, you guys have the wrong ideas

-Just ignore them-Comforted Mallek-Don't let them mock you for who you like

-Urght, don't you have your little boyfriend to follow?-Said Ardata, in a rude way, because talking about who Lynera likes isn't her favorite subject

-I would, but he needed some time in the bathroom, luckily you are have somebody to follow-Winked Mallek, knowing about Ardata's secret

-I'm literally going to stab you-threatened Ardata, blushing a bit (but Lynera didn't notice)

-Relax sis, I'm sorry, it was just a little joke-Responded with a small chuckle

-Okay class, line up, stop with the silliness-Called teacher Skylla-Now get in a lines behind me and do not separate from each other, this is a very dark cave, so beware

Everybody got into line, being Ardata, Lynera, Mallek and Diemen (in that order) the last of the line, and then, they went to the ominous cave.

[Break of time (or King Crimson for my Jojo fans readers]  
After some time in the cave, everybody was tired, and everybody lost the count of time, since using the phone is useless in the cave, and this does not exclude the Ardata's group; but then, out of nowhere, Ardata heard a whisper in the dark

A̪r̰d̴͇͎͚a͇̙t̹̖͈͍̣a  
͈̳͓ͅ ͍̲͚͜ ͙͕̰͎̤ ̮̭ͅ ̜̺̞͉̝̺ ̧̜̞ ͏̠ ̧͍̟̙ ҉̼̥̱̜͓͙͉ ͏̤̯̥̗̤̩ ̵̻ ̷͇̟ ̜͎̟̝͔̗ ͍͢C̘o͈̭̘̠͇͉m̦e̞̱̣̺͈͟ͅ h̰̪͍͕̤͔̦e̠͔͉͘ṟ͎̙e͚͓͓̼͈͠ͅ  
̲̱̘̱̩͟ ҉͓ ̵̦͓̮̜̥ͅ ̲͓̲ ̺͕̳̹ͅ ̲̖̯͜ ̴̭̯̘̻̩ ̱̘̟͔͚ ͈ ̞̦̻͖̼̳ ͔͍̼ ̝̰̯̯̟ ̱̹̖ ̰̺̹̺ ̻̰̼̮̥̝ ̡̣͓̬̦ ͈̞̩ ̨̖͓ ̢͙ ̢̦͍ ̻͕͙͚ ̧͈̣̖̣̰ ͙̺̖̞̥ ̖̪͈̣͉̭ ̘̭̯͎̯̺̣͜ ̮͎̣ ̛͍͈̺ ̹̮̠͚̗̺̺ ̲̙͈ ̶̮̙̱͎̙͓f̝̳̦oll̨̰͙̗ow̺͇͕̬͇̟ ̹̖͕͇t͚͕̲̜͓̫͈h҉̘̝͇͚̰e̗̼̝͚̩̥͚͟ ͕̩̞͕̝͡v͏o͍̬͚̙̟i̬̟c̣̝̳̩̺͢e̻̹̣̼͖̰̖

 

Ardata quickly turned to the direction that the voice came, it came from a little, shiny hole-entrance from the cave, Ardata couldn't help herself but to follow the voice, just like how it told her to do

-Ardata? Where are you going?-Asked Lynera-We need to stay in the line, remember?

-Oh, it's just...i just saw something shiny and i wanted it just to keep it as a decoration, you know, to remember the "wonderful" time i had here-Responded Ardata, willing to do anything to go in the direction of the voice

-I don't know girls, i don't think it's a good idea-Commented Diemen, having a bad feeling about this

-Here, i will warn the next person that we're going to separate ourselves for a little time-Told Ardata, trying to comfort her group-Hey Folykl, i'm just going over there just to grab a thing okay?

Folykl nodded, giving Ardata (and her group) the permission to separate themselves from the group, so they went in the direction of the shining entrance; Ardata went in there running, desperate to find "the voice" that called her

-Ardata...i'm starting to doubt if you saw something shiny-Confronted Mallek-Are you just trying to screw us or to scare us?

-W-what? oh, shut up, I'm looking for it-Said Ardata, without paying attention on to what her brother said, going deeper and deeper into the cave

-G-g-guys, I'm getting reaaaaally scary in here-said Diemen

-I agree-agreed Lynera with Diemen

-Could you guys shut up?!, I'm looking for it, I'm sure i will find it soon-Affirmed Ardata

-Find it soon?! That's it, we're getting out of here, and you're coming with us, with or without souvenir-Warned Mallek, getting angry and reaching for his sister

But, suddenly, the cave shaked and rumbled, and soon after, the floor that they were in collapsed, and every one of them were falling without end.....

The students felt a big rumble in the cave, soon, the cave started to collapse, pieces of rocks were falling from the cave ceiling

-EVERYBODY!!, LET'S GO BACK TO THE ENTRANCE, QUICKLY!!!-Warned Skylla

Every student ran for their lives, breaking the line (because saving your life is more important than listening the teacher); after some time running, they escaped the cave and saw the entrance being blocked with rocks

-Okay, is everybody okay?-Asked Skylla, wanting to see if everybody escaped

-A piece of rock impaled Zebruh's leg, but aside from that, everything is a-okay-Responded Tyzias

-Wait a minute, there's 4 students missing...oh god..wHERE'S ARDATA AND THE REST?!?!

Ardata woke up wet, stranded by the side of a river (assuming that the water broke her fall)

-Where am i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are into a wild ride


	2. The decision that would change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm focusing more on the students that got stuck inside the cave than the others (in my defense, in a story about people getting stuck in a cave, who would be more interested in the things that happens outside of the cave than of the things that happens inside?)

-"Where am i?"-asked Ardata to herself, confused on what was happening, the last thing that she remembers was hearing some weird voices, and she was sure it was actual voices instead of winds because she heard words coming out of it; now, she's stuck on a fecking cave, could things not get any worse?  
That wasn't the right time to get the head full of concerns, now, Ardata needed to find the others, especially Lynera, she wondered if Lynera was hurt; if Lynera broke a bone or two or worse...DEAD!; now that's...something to worry about

Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard a cough that echoed in the cave, she couldn't identify who's was the one coughing, but she ran in the direction, what if it was Lynera, but what if it wasn't Lynera. Upon arriving, she could analyse better on who was coughing, and it wasn't Lynera, it was actually Diemen, all wet (including his backpack)

-"Wow, you saved me, thanks"-Said Diemen

-"Yeah yeah, whatever, have you saw Lynera around?"-Asked Ardata

-"She's actually over there"-Pointed Diemen

Ardata looked at the pointed direction and dropped Diemen, and with hurry, she ran to check on Lynera, luckily, she was breathing fine, and upon touch, Lynera slowly opened her eyes

-"Are you okay?"-Asked Ardata, with a lot of worry in the eyes

-"I......-Gasped Lynera

-"Yeees"?

-"I......tOLD YOU THAT WE NEEDED TO GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!"-screamed Lynera, pissed off at Ardata-"BUT NoOoOo, YOU WANTED TO GO DEEPER AND DEEPER!!!!"

-"I-i-i'm sorry!!"-screamed Ardata, afraid of Lynera-"i don't know what happen to me, i just went on auto-pilot!!"

-"Apologies won't work on me"-Said Lynera...MENACINGLY!! ゴゴゴゴ

-"Hey....what's happening?"-Asked Mallek, appearing out of nowhere

-"Bro! Help me!! Lynera is going to kill me!!!"-Ardata asked for help

-"I mean, as much as you deserve it, we cannot kill each others"-Said Mallek-"Look, as much i want to kill my sister, we need to calm down and think on what the feck just happen and how to solve it"

-"Okay"-Said Diemen"-What happen it was that we were following Ardata, then, suddenly, the floor collapsed and we fell aaaaaaannndd now we're here"

-"I don't recall"-Said Ardata-"The last thing that i remember was hearing some voi...winds and then i woke up here"

-"Really? It happened some minutes ago and you already forgot it?"-Asked Lynera, with Ardata responding with some confused blinks

-"Okay...Now, how do we escape a cave that we don't have any idea of a way out?"-Asked Mallek

-"We could either wait for help OR explore the cave for a exit"-Said Diemen, remembering all of "surviving this situation" episodes that aired on the tv

-"That's some very good choices"-Said Mallek to his boyfriend-"We only have to choice, honestly, i think that we should wait"

-"That's some hard choices"-Said Lynera-"But, i think that we should explore the cave, because not only that we can find a way out, but we also need to gather resources to survive, like water and especially food"

-"Those are some good arguments"-Said Mallek-"Ardata, i know that you're shouldn't choose since you're the one that got us here, but we all need to survive, so we all need to choose the best option"

D͉̦͔͉̳̫̪ę̭̙̳̤̟e̴̯̬̟͕ͅp͍̦͚̘̣͟e̻̳̲͎̱̩r͚̬̲͖

 

Ardata heard the voice again, and just like last time, she followed the order

-"Lynera is right, we need to look for supplies if we are going to survive, so i say that we need to explore the cave"-Responded Ardata to her friends

-"Okay; It's decided....we are going to explore the cave, but i think it's better we leave a trail, in case if we need to go back"-Said Mallek, planning for the exploration

-"I saw a lot of colorful rocks on the water, we could use that"-Said Diemen, while grabbing a lot of the little stones

So, it was decided, they went forward on the path that the cave presented, leaving behind a path of rocks, but one thing that the group didn't knew is that they were walking toward their doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a short chapter, i just wanted to post something quickly (but with quality) because i'm going to have a busy day (this chapter is being posted on 02/05/2019); and also, the "*character dialogue*" was an ideia presented by a reader, and i kinda of liked it
> 
> (p.s: i'm really hyping it up with that "doom", but with reasons, because you're going to see this sooner than you think)
> 
> (p.s 2: the next chapter is going to be longer)


	3. Inside the dark is where every fear lives

The group was walking for hours, without end (and apparently the rocks also didn't end), it felt like they were walking on circles, the cave seemed infinite, but they did not lose hope, because hope is what saves most of the people; but after some time of walking, the sound of a snoring stomach sounded, and it came from Diemen's belly

-"Sorry guys"-apologized Diemen-"But all that walking is making me hungry"

-"I didn't want to say anything, but i'm also hungry"-Said Lynera, exhausted

-"Well, we all need rest, after all, we've walked for hours"-Said Mallek

-"Shit guys, it's all my fault, not only you guys are walking because of my choice, but because i made us fall into the hole"-Said Ardata, disappointed with herself

-"Yeah, it's kinda of your fault"-Said Diemen (cuz, i mean, is he wrong?)

-"B-but, i mean, don't beat yourself because of it"-Comforted Lynera-"I see you're trying to redeem yourself by helping us"

-"Thanks"-Responded Ardata, having a single small tear coming out of her eyes

They stopped and sat at the floor, ready to eat anything available, but Diemen was the only one with a backpack full of stuffs

-"Dude, why did you brought a schoolbag to this trip? The teacher said it would a quick trip"-Asked Mallek  
-"My mom worried too much about this trip, she just wanted to be sure"-Responded Diemen-"But i guess that we got lucky then?"

Unfortunately, everything in the bag was wet: the phone, the notebook, and especially, the only lunch in the bag, a simple turkey sandwich

-"Well this sucks"-Said Mallek, looking at the soaked content-"Don't you have anything else to eat?"

-"No, absolutely zippo"

-"Well, if this what we have to eat, we should at least share according to everyone's hunger"-Organized Lynera

-"I'm not so hungry now, so i can have a small piece"-Announced Mallek

-"I'm shit hungry, so i'm taking a big piece"-Said Diemen

Ardata was about to say that she was pretty hungry, but she noticed the way that Lynera looked at the sandwich, full of hunger, so, she made a sacrifice

-"I'm.....not that hungry, i'm going to take a small piece, and leave the rest for Lynera"-Said Ardata, knowing that her sacrifice could screw her later

-"Okay gang, so let's save it for a later, we need to be smart about this"-commanded Mallek, now leader of the group-"In the meantime, we should go sleep, to recharge our forces"

And then, the group went to sleep, because, for the next days, the challenges would only grow more and more with time. But, Ardata wasn't very comfortable about all of this: a sinister cave with an infinite path; weird voices; they all fell down and got stuck because of her. In the middle of her train of thoughts, she noticed that someone was also awake, and it was her friend, Lynera.

-"Is everything alright?"-Whispered Ardata, trying to not wake the boys

-"Y-yes, it's just, i'm...scared"-Responded Lynera-"I'm scared of this place, i'm got scared when the floor collapsed and now, i'm scared that i'm never going to get out of here and never see my home, my family and my friends again......i'm....."

Ardata noticed that Lynera was crying, she saw the fear on her eyes, and she had the right to be afraid, because she had good points; What if they never escape the cave, what if they never going to see the sky again, what if they are going to die in here...........

No

Ardata needed to be strong, she needed to keep her head up, no matter the challenge or situation, she needed to come on top! So, she tried to comfort Lynera the best way that she could

-"Look, i know that things are looking tough now, but i promise you, we're going to escape this place with life, and you're going to see your family again, because i'm going to stand up for you forever, but remember this: We cannot throw away our shot, don't matter the situation"-Said Ardata to Lynera, holding Lynera's hand with both hands and staring into Lynera's eyes, noticing how soft Lynera's hand is

-"Geez Ardata, that...helped a lot, thanks"-Said Lynera, blushing a bit because of the hand grabbing

And so, their journey to survive began

[Day 2]  
The second day passed more peacefully, they only explored more the cave, sometimes they would check their phones to see the time, the day or if they could somehow send a rescue message, but it was useless, and the hunger grew more.

[Day 3]  
The third day somehow passed slower than yesterday, just like how they say "Time goes slower when you're bored", but it isn't their fault, cuz there's nothing that they could do aside from walking some more in the cave

[Day 4]  
The fourth day came, their phone's battery had died some time in the afternoon, now, officially, the only thing that they could was to fucking walk a little more

[Day 5]  
It was the fifth day that they were exploring the cave and they settled to eat the sandwich, the taste of the turkey got a little bad because of time, but it was still edible. Things like this made Ardata wonder where was the rescue team, and she would reply herself with "The entrance probably have a thick layer of rocks to drill" or "The rescue team is here, but they are looking at every inch of the cave, starting on the top, then the bottom, where Ardata's group were"; but even with those responses to her fears, she would still lose a bit of hope each day that passed, but not all hope, because, as long that Lynera was alright, Ardata would still fight to her freedom, so that Lynera could smile again (fuck, she is so gay).

[Day 6]  
(Guess what happened? they walked more...terrific)

[Day 7]  
During the day, nothing special happened, it would be the usual plan, walk, walk and walk. But the interesting part of this day was during the night, Ardata was lying down, trying to sleep, but she was so hungry that closing her eyes was impossible, and not only that, she had a burning sensation in her entire body that was bothering her.  
When Ardata, somehow, managed to sleep, she had...a dream  
She was walking in a snowy forest, all by herself at night, but with a unsettling feeling on her neck, like if something was watching her, on the top of the trees. Continuing the walk in the mysterious woods, her nervous feeling of being watched only grew and grew more with each step that she took.  
Then, suddenly, she was surrounded by a mysterious black mist, that blocked her vision, no matter what direction she was looking, all that she could see is a big fog of black that echoed screaming, with spirits flying around it, screaming and saying "W̴̨͞A҉̧K̷̛E̴̛͡͏ ̶̷U҉͏P̧̨̨͝͝!̴̕͞!̶҉̵̨!̶̧͘" "Y̢̡͜͡O̶̧̕͟͜U̸̴͝'̸͜͜R̸̢E̛͘͟ ̴̕͟͡N̕͞Ę̡͞V̴͢͞͏E͜͞R҉͞͏̶̛ ̵͜G̶̡̢͘͡O̷̡͜I̧͜N̨̕͜G̨̡ ̢̡̛̛͟H̨Ơ͡M̨̕҉͞͞E̛͜͝!̢͞͡!̵̡!͘" "Y̵҉O͡Ų͟'̴Ŗ̶͟E҉ ̷G͞O͡I̛N͠͏G ̷̡T̨Ǫ̵ S̷̷E̶͜E͏҉͡ ̶̡͜AL͜͟L̵̛ ̴O̕͠͡F̶ ̧YO͜͞UR̵̡ ͢͝F̨̧RI͜E̵͟N͡D̵̡̢S̶͘ ̧D̴I̢E̸!!̨!̧̛͡" "T̵̡͡͞H̴͘͠͝I̶͟S̸̛̕͜ ̵͜C̷̛A̢͟͜V̸̨̢̡͢E͘͡ ͏I̵S̛͘̕͞ ̷̨̛Y̡̡͘͟͝O̸̴̧͜Ư̷R̴͜͠ ̢͞D̴̡̢O͏̴̧̧͝O̶̴͞M̶̢̛̕͠!̶̷̢͜͡!̕͞!̧̕͢"

Ardata jumped out of her nightmare, sweating a lot, but she could still hear the voices in the back of her mind. Suddenly, she heard a particular voice that she knew that wasn't inside her head, and it was familiar in a weird way that Ardata couldn't figure it out on why

Ḁ͓̬̳r̶̼̤̥d̡̰̗a̻̤͉̬̘̘̗ţ͍̣͎̱̲a̦̣̭̠͚̝  
͖̪̺͈͡ ͚̻ ̷͎̺ ̡͔͇͇͉ ̼̻͚̹̻ ̲͔͎̺̺̺̣͢ ̗̩̦ ̢̮̲͉̠̼͉̰ ̭̘̤͖̭ ̴̰ͅF̧̝͙̙̘͔o̱ͅl͇͎̮̣̯ͅḻ̗͉ơ̞͚̙̺̩̠̟w̴̳̹͈͍̬̬ ͇͘m͢y͇̳̥͇̪̫ ̝̥v̤̲͇͎̪̼͠o̩̰̥i̗͈̥̗̟̲̲ç̥̬͎̟̫ę̗̫̗͚͍͖̹  
̰̳͕̥̯̣͓ ͓͍̺̲̭̱ ̴̟̜̙ ̣̜̝̙͉̘͚ ̲͓̙̰̰̺̣ ̯̟̝̝ ̣͉̺̫͙̪̣ ҉̩̻ ͉̞ ̧͇͚̻̘ͅ ̯̳̼ ̶̳͈̠̞̗̖ͅ ̙̤̙̱ ̱̻̰̫̮ ̟̰͍̟̲͡ ͈̝̯ͅ ͏ ̡̖̮̞ ̥͉̮̮͉̕ ̹͇ͅ ̞̘͢ͅ ͈̺ ̲ ̫͕ ̙̞̠͝ͅ ͎ͅ ̟̼̜ ̹̮ ͖̙͍̞ ̨̟̭ͅ ̨̥͇̬͈̳̭̻ ̤ ͘ ̘̩Y̺̭͔̣͠o̟͓̜̠̞̣͍u̦̣ ͏a̗͎͎͕̭̖r̤͉͝e̜ ̪h҉̱͈u̷̠̼n̮g̛̬̘͙̼̝͖ry,̩̤̥͍̱͎ ͏͍͓͖a̡̩r͈͚̭͟e̸̘̮̙̲̜n̯̳̼̩̖̩͝'t̢̬̝̤̪̝͈ ̘̝̙͕̣̲͜y̻̝̞̣o̻̲͓͟u͏̗͉͈̗?̨̺͉̰̫͉̬̣

 

Ardata looked at the direction of the voice, and it lead to a dark entrance of the cave, and against her own better judgement, she went in there (to also see if the burning sensation would pass).

Arriving at the dark place, it only had a weird skeleton, something that perturbed Ardata, because not only was it real (cuz nobody would go as far to explore an unknown part of a cave just to put a fake skeleton), but because it had a weird anatomy on it, it limbs bones were a bit stretched, it skull wasn't human-skull like, revealing horrible, yellow and pointed teeths. Ardata couldn't believe in the remains of this terrifying beast, and things only got more scary when she realised that, this thing, in some way, was talking to her since the first time that it spoke with her

C̰̠͚̱̖̰ơ̶͇͉͖̳͙̦͕m̛̗̳̮̪̬̭̘̳͘e̗̭ ̻͔͚̩̪̤c͖̦̘l҉̢͏̼̦̭o͚̙̫̟̥̰s̼̖̯̗̤͟͢e̥͉͕̯̙̦̲̘̜͞r̤͍͖̜͓  
̰̘̘̼̩̹̩̱͖͘ ̢̭͙̱̻͢ ̶̡͚̝ͅ ̶̨͚̼̫̥ ͜͜͏͓͈̙̜ͅ ̡̳̼̬̥͟ ̤̖̟̼̠̣͘͝ ̤̰̦̬̩̖̠ͅ ̙̺̫̲̻ ̡͕̤̩͕̹̬̳ͅ ͖͓̠̰̞̺ ̨̻̼̭̮̼̼̫̻̕ ̷̡̬̟ ̤̺̱̣͖̕ ̖̫ ͎̣̰̬͕̼̪͞͠ ̢͠҉̲̱͉ ̧̜͎̪͓̗̙̞ ̶̭t̗̗̤̩̯̜͝o̕͏̳ ̦̦̩͔̭̣̖̕t҉̵̭͓̗͢h̸̗̤̖̜͔̖̘e̥͎̹̼͝͞ ̮̘͔̟̤̦͘͢s͏̭̘̝k̸̥̟̣̫̥e҉̼̯̘̳̞̯͕l̡̰̳͍͟e͟҉̦̳̜t͇̟̩͜o̫̙ņ̲͚͘͝  
̵̻̰̝͖̰̣͞ͅ ̫̗͟ ̤ ̩̞̲̬̲͇͚ ̬̜̙͎͘ ̷̥̣͓͞ ̶̖̘̟͚͎͖̬ ̴̛̺͈ ̫̝͔̳ ̵̻̱ͅ ̢̡͏̼̲͙͔͉̞̤ͅ ̣̦͇̭͉͘͜͝ ̱̥̤̺̮͍͞ͅ ̭͜͠ ̛͍͎͔̬̗̻͙͢ ̣̳̖̘̗ ̯̯̗̻̹̲̖͙̙̕ ̠̺͙͔͙̘͇ ̤̖̩̝͢ ̮̯̭̙̦͝ ͚͍͕͡ ̝̥͞ͅ ̯̣͍ ̭͈̳͈̫̱͙̠ ̬͍̲̱͎̙̥ ̩̘͚̺̝͞ ̺͎̬̼̹ ̳͕͓̫̹̙̹͖͜ ̖̙̺̘̲ ͏̷̦̘̞ ̜̬͔̩͙͘͞ ̘̬̲̩̻̥͠͠ͅ ̷̻͚̣̙͞ ͖̞͉̠ ̛̯̥̳̣̠̭ ̢̳̺̗̠̕ ̶̳ ͡͏̸͇͍͓̦̰̫̭̥ ̲̟̭̳̥̮̟s̨̱͕͎o̬̖ ̢̱̱͈͎̘͇͚t̸̝͓̦͠ͅh͎̱̥̯͎͙̪͢a̧̛͓̳͟t̷̨͉̼͈̩̝͕̝̥ ̤̯̻̩̦i̷̼͇̼ ̧̥̞̗͠c̢͍̹͠a͚̩n̡̛͕̘̥͇̭ ̛͈͉̩̩͇͈̲͙h̶͈͕͍͓̗͎̯͚e̪̜̘͈̼͚̘̳͞l̸̴̮͓̩͖̜̦̝̩p̷̧̼̤̰̼̻̯̬ ̧͢ͅy̹͙̼͇̩̰̭̹o̘̫̞̠̖̯͘͢ų̤̪͘͡

Ardata, just like first time, followed the command, she was hypnotized by the being (well, not literally tho), her body couldn't say no to this, but her mind was panicking with the situation

-"So...how are you going to help me?"

J̹͈̠͈̖u̳̜̭̥̱͔͕̠͟͠s͍͕͖͖͇t̢̪̝̣̗̮̹͘ ͖̞̳̺̟̠͎͘h̦̼͟͠͡ḙ̛͍̞̻̩l͍͟͠p͏͉͚̩̻̘̩͙ͅ ̴̷̗͚̝m̘e̢̙̻̼̥ͅ  
̶̫͍̜̞͔̩͚ ͏̦̻͘ ̷̡͚̘͉̣͔̝̲̥͍͡ ̹̼̫̩ͅ ̜͎͠ ̴̡̱͈̰̯ͅ ͖̳͔̯ͅ ͔̳̳̞͇̞̥͍͞ ̵͍̘̱̞͕͇͜ ̡̜̫̟̮͕̟̣͖ ̴̣͖͙͜ ̘̱͇̞͘͟ ̞̮ ̭̹͢ ̣̺͍ ̷͔̹̙̪̬̬̮͡ ̤͖͙̘ ̷͏͇̼̫̭ ą̞̗̲̪͇̜̗n̳̮̤͉̝̦͎d̴̴͎̹̞̱ ̴̥̟b̡̧̝͇̲̥̙̹e͏̨͓͓͢f͡҉̨̤͇̣̱ǫ͇̹͢r͈̦̘͉̥͍̖͡e̝͙ ͓͚͙̖̰͇͠y̸̧͔̜̙̱o͔̱̠͉̤̠̱u̶͍̣͉̣ ͅk͓̜̲̙̹̫ͅn̩͉̯̭͈͔̦͡͠͠o̧̨̦̤̣w̸̬͔̤̩͖͉̪ ̘̲̥͔̺̳į͎͙͙͚͔̘̙t̼͉̳͡  
̪̯̳͘͢͟ ̡͖̳̺͉̣̗͇̬͜ ͏̵̠̗̪ ̯̙̤̫̝ͅ ̥̙̹͉̥͟͡ ̢͙̤̠̳̣ ̧̰̜͍͢͝ ҉͙̤ ͉̭͜ͅ ̧͕̻̩̕ ͚͎͉̠̼͍̕͡ ̫͓̥ ̹̥͘͟ͅ ̴̖̦̼͜͠ ̵͈̼̳̦̼̲̺̟͚͡ ҉̘̭̱̮̗͎͝ ̸̩ ̜͔͢ ̩̥̙͓̠̰̙̩̝ ͎͚͈͝ ̨̧͎̟͈̺͙͡ ̛͉̦̬͢ͅ ̩͎̣̱̹̜̫̬ ̡̭̬̱͙̘ ͔͎͍̲̯͓̣̠ ͚̤̪ͅ ̡͍͖̻̰̹̫͡ ̛͓̜ ͉̖̪̼̱ ҉̖̩͖̯ ̷̫͔̫̬̖ͅ ̺̗̭̟͇̟͖̰ ̠̺͚̖̮̥͙̥͚͞ ̧̢̖̩ ̮̰̝̻̥̠̹̘ ̛̟̞̱̼̳͕͝ ̫̪̝̮̤̥̻̯̘ ̴̹̯̬̲ͅ ͘҉̷̠̙͎̪̝ ̭̯̝͎͖̖̬͓̥͟ ̖͈ͅ ̢͉͖̝̝̫͇͈͇͕ ͏̢̥̮̳͈̳͈̫ ̮͝ ̵͍̘̦̬̺ ͏͉̥͢ͅ ̧̦͍͕̗͔̙͜ ̭̪̲̲̼ ҉̩͕̟ ̶͏̥y͓̭̬̖̗o̮̟̗̗͠u͚̱͕̙̟͖̗̯̱͜'̴̧̮̦̟͇̞̹̯ļ̧̜͓͓l̸̢̯͙͖̭̥ ̶̘̝b̙̠̳̣̰̳ę̛̞̬ ̶̡̙͔͈̪̗̕f̶̟͔̳̰̲̯̲̗r̟̜e̺̻̹͡ẹ͈̜̙̕͝ ̸͔͉̘f̶͏̙̗̱͠r̰̕͡o͉̮͉̪ṃ̳̕ ̵̙̤̹̱̼̤̩̣̲̕t͕̙̥h̭͓͟i̸̫̬̤͓͇͉̹s̶̖̥̣̼̺̫͈ ̯̱͎̦̠͓̥c̨͓̗a҉̱̪̜͙̙̻v̵̨͇̻͚̩̺̙̫͝ͅe̕҉̥̮̪̰

 

[TO BE CONTINUED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get craaaaazyyy


	4. The curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i know this is spoilers, but it's to you guys to understand better)  
> "-..." is for Ardata  
> "-...ȩe̵c̛͝͝ḩ͞" is for when Ardata is talking first, but the spirit interrupts  
> "-[s̸̟͉̹͖͖͓̱͜p͚͕̰̲e̜̳͉̩e͞͏̡̦͍̩c͏҉̪̯͚ḩ̵̠̼͈̪ͅ]" is the spirit

Ardata sighed deeply, you know when your sanity is in the bottom when you are talking to weird skeletons, but hey, at least it was better than walk around the cave for hours, just like every other day.

-"What do you want?"-Asked Ardata, giving a "okay, just pretend this is normal" treatment

The skeleton didn't responded, Ardata didn't know if she should be relieved or worried. Suddenly, her "burning" feeling have passed and she was feeling a bit better (and more hungry), ready to return to her f̢̨r͢i͞en̴͟ds̶͞

Everybody was asleep, those peacefull minds were slowly losing their hope and sanity every second that they spend on this cave. Ardata somehow could not only smell their blood from where she was standing, but also noticed in which direction the blood flowed, it was amazing on how much her smell and eyesight improved, it was something...supern̕a͢t̡҉͟u̵͜͝ra̡l͝

Ardata got closer to the sleeping bodies, being inches away from giving a kiss to the limbs, seeing the meat that was hidden in a thin layer of skin, sure, they were a little thin because of the starvation, but meat is still meat, and honestly, she would eat anything that was set in "the table". When Ardata went to take a bite, with her now horrible teeths, she stopped, hesitant and crying

-"Please..don't make me do it"

On her moment of crying, she noticed an interesting snoring, it came from Diemen, the chubby kid that went from fat to normal (sorry for any offenses), but at the current situation, he was still the chubbier.  
Ardata got close to Diemen, and with her sinister yellow eyes, she could see all of Diemen's face imperfections, all of his skin details and his facial hair that was still under development, she could see EVERYTHING. But before she knew it, Diemen opened his eyes, confused on what was happening

-"Errr...Ardata...What are you doing?"-Asked Diemen

-"I was only...checking if you were sleep̨̧̛i̧ņ̷̛g ͠w̨e͝ll͝͝"-Said Ardata

-"Okay..i'm was sleeping fine, thanks for the worry, i guess?"-Responded Diemen

-"...Look Diemen, what i was going to say is zhlrdsfsdt t̡h̶a͜t ͡i fơu͘nd s̷om҉e͞thi̵ng a̷nd͞ i ̕nee̸d͏ yo͞ur͢ h҉e̴lp͠"-Ardata tried to warn Diemen about the danger, but the spirit interrupted her

-"Okay i guess, also, your voice sounds a bit rusty"-Said Diemen, getting up and following Ardata (that lost control of her legs and mouth)

Ardata escorted Diemen to the dark room of the cave, where the skeleton was located. His eyes jumped of shock after seeing the remains of the horrible beast

-"OH GOD!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!-Asked very loudly Diemen, not believing on what he was seeing

-[i͏̴̡n̕t̶e̸̷re҉s̶ţ̕i̛͡n̡̧͞g͡ hu̡͞h̨̛?̶ ̨͜t͜h̛͟a̕t̢'s͏ ͡h̶o҉w͘͜ ̨I͟͜ w͜a̷̶ş͟͟ ͏bef̨͏͜o̴̕r̵͜͠e̕͢ ͠I̷̶͘ ͡d͜i̶̧ed͘,̵̡ ̵i͏ ̡g̸̷ǫ̵t͟ ̵s̸͞o̵̢͝ ̛҉hu̴̢͜n̵͠g͞r̕͟͡y̧ ̵̕t͢h̵̕͏a͞͏t͘ i̷̢͠ dįe̶d͟]

-"That's coowait, what did you just said?"-Diemen looked at "Ardata", confused on what she just said

-[B̶͜u̧̕t҉͏ ͜n͏o҉҉̡w͜,̷̢ ͜͝i͞ ̢c̢͏an̶͢͡ ̕͠f̧͘͞i̷n̶al̨͘ly ͟͞sa҉t̶is̨f̧̛͜y m͘y̨͟ ̶҉h͘̕u̷n͟g͏͘e̵r̛,̵͜ ͟t̛h̸a̢n͟͝k̕s͜ ̴t̵o̵͟͠ y̛o͞u ͟p͡eo͏p͘͟l̶̶e̴]

Before Diemen could understand on what was happening, Ardata bit the side of his neck, with the sharp teeths deepening in the flesh, and the blood  
pouring through the holes that Ardata created with her teeths. Diemen screamed very loud, but Ardata quickly hush the smaller boy, after all, she wants to eat the others one by one, not at once. After some seconds of fighting, Diemen succumbed to his death, perishing at the hands of the monster that Ardata became, now, she was slowly losing bits of her hair; her skin was getting paler; her fingernails were having a black coloration and getting larger; Her teeths were yellow and sharp; and as she grew, her skin stretched, revealing more and more the bones. Ardata was almost turning into a terrifying creature known as Wendigo, but, her transformation was not complete yet, she just needed to kill and eat the other two left, to fully turn into the monster that she was becoming

Mallek woke up hearing the distant screams of what he recognized as being of his boyfriend and his sister, and upon investigation, he saw that the two were missing, and, with a dash (and forgetting to warn Lynera) he went to the direction of the screams.  
Upon arriving, he saw one of the most terrifying scenes of his whole life: His boyfriend, dead, on the floor with a puddle of blood around, Mallek closed his mouth with his hands, but he couldn't stop the tears from coming, what sort of creature could have done these sort of damage:  
-A big piece of the neck ripped out  
-Diemen's left arm was gone  
-His belly had deep scratch marks  
-The footprint left full of blood was bigger than anything he has ever seen  
-The odor of the scene smelled like death

He wondered where the creature might be? Because there wasn't any tracking on where did the creature go after the attack. In the middle of his thinking, mysterious drops of blood fell on his shoulder, he got chills on his spine, because it revealed where the creature was...  
above him  
In a flash, two large skeletal arms stretched from above, piercing through Mallek's shoulders, he screamed of pain, seeing the face of death, but he also cried, when he realised that, the same creature with the face of death was his sister, she lost the fight for hope and fell into despair, turning into a cannibalistic monster. the creature opened it mouth, revealing her killer teeths and rotten breath, adjusting her mouth just like a snake, ready to take a big bite out of Mallek, and everything that the boy could do is only cry and watch his death happen before his eye.  
The Wendigo ripped out a big part of Mallek's brain, but instead of eating the piece of human meat, the monster spat the pieces, almost vomiting.  
The creature threw itself from the cave ceiling, and began to cry and retract itself

-"P-please, n-n-no more"-Ardata tried to fight the spirit, but the Wendigo spirit proved to be stronger

-[I҉t͝'̸̢̢ş͡ ̵̡u̡s҉ȩ̷͏l̸̨ę̴s̶s̢̧,̨͘͟ ̕li͏t̛͘t̨̡l̢̧e̶̶͢ ̶g҉̧ir̛͡l͟,̶ ̧i͝'͝m̶ ͏̵͜s̶̨͝t͢͢r҉o҉̢n͘g̷e͝r ̷͟th҉a̢n̨ ̨͢͡y̷͏o͘҉u͞ ] [b͠u͘t̢̨̛ i̷̡̧'͜͠m͢͝ ͟͠k̢̛e͠ę͟p̕͠i̶͞ng m͜͠y̶͞͝ ̢͞͞p̷͘ro͏̧m̶is̵͞e̵ ͜t̴o̧ ̶̧g̴͝et̶̷͡ ̴̵̨y̛o͜u ̨͜o͏u͞t̵ ̶͟of̶̴ ̡҉h̨̕͠er͜e̢ ] [i̕͝ ͢j͏̨͏ų͏͡st̢ ̛͠w̧an͟t͏҉͝e̡͡d ̡͡s̡om̛e͠t̡͡ḩ̵in̶̡g̨҉̡ ̸̧in͠͡ ̕e̸̛͞xc̸̨͘ha̛n͏͟g̴͝e]

-"B-but i beg you, don't hurt...

-"Ardata?"-Lynera asked while looking at the horrible scene

Ardata's eyes widened, and she cried a lot more, because she knew what would be the evil spirit's intentions with Lynera, and worse yet, is that Ardata couldn't do anything to stop it

-"W-what the fuck is happening in here?"-Lynera persisted on asking questions, shocked with the gore present

-"L-L-Lynera...please...RU͏͠N ͜͝to͢w̸͘͠a̴̷̶rd̸̛͢ m͟e ̵̢͠g͡͠i̴r͘̕l̵, ̛͝y̕͡o͟͜u̕͠ ̛͟ar̸͡͝e҉ ͝n͏̸o̸t͞͞ ̢͜g̷͏ǫ͟͝i̧n̛̛g̷ ͞͏͝t͠o҉̕ su̧r̵͞v͏i̵v̴e̶̕ ̶̵̧ą̧͟n̸y̶͘w͟ay͝]

-"But what about you Ardata?"-Asked Lynera, still processing on what was happening now

-"You don't understand, i̸̢'m͜͏̢ ̸͜ą͜m̢̢ ̷̛͡t͘͞he̛͡ ̢o̸̡͜n̶̡̨e͠ ̕i̷̶n̵ c͟͟o̢͝n͘t̛҉r͏̨o͜l̴̴l͢͜]

-"No!, i'm not leaving you behind"-Said Lynera, full of determination to save her friend-"You said that we are going to leave this cave together, so let me help you"

-"But...I'm so scared"  
.[I ͝a̶͟m͞͏ ͞s͢͝o͏̢ ̶̸h͢͠u͡n̴g̛r̴̨y͞͞]

-"I know, but, together, we can solve this"-Lynera said, full of hope

-"II͞]

Lynera, without hesitation, hugged Ardata, with the intention to calm the conflict between Ardata's spirit and the Evil spirit

-"...so sorry  
s̢͝o̶ ̢͞h̷u͘̕͠n̷̛͏gry̢͠]

After saying that, Ardigo (my mix between Ardata and Wendigo) impaled Lynera's heart with her terrific claws, leaving Lynera with only seconds of life

-[I ̸̵̨a̧̧m ͝t҉̡̛h̷͟e̷̛ ch͟͟a̴̶͏os͞ ̷͜͡t̷͟h͜a̴t͘͏ ̧̧d͟͡͡es̵tr̶͞͞o̡y͜ ͜͝e̶̶̶v̧̧҉e̷̷ry̧͝t҉͟h͟҉į͝n̷̨g̨͡]

With her last breath of strength, Lynera placed her hand in Ardigo's face, and with a smile, she said very weakly

-"I know that you're going to find a way to break free"

And with that, she perished in Ardigo's arm, and the creature, as merciless that it was, cried salty tears of pain and loss

A loud sound echoed through the cave, something that got Ardigo attention, and then she ran with her supernatural speed to the exit, where the sound supposedly came from.

Everybody from downtown came to see the miners finishing their job of opening the cave blockade, and of course, all of Ardata's classmates came to see their friends leave the cave that held them for 7 days. Everybody was here, especially Bronya, she was so worried about her friends, that she brought a lot of food, for when they came out of the cave starving

-"Ladies and gentlemen"-Announced the mayor-"i appreciate that everybody from town came here to see our brave survivors get out of this cave, our mining team finally finished excavating the layer of rocks that blocked them from the outside world"

-"I wonder if Ardata developed the guts to confess her love to Lynera"-Said Elwurd

-"Good thing that school got cancelled today just to watch some people exit a cave"-Said Kuprum, jokingly

-"Ayy Lmao, shut up normie"-Responded Folykl, giving a weak punch on her brother's arm

-"Hey guys!, look!!, the cave is opening"-Said Remele

When the last layer succumbed, a big cloud of dust formed, blocking everybody's vision. When the dust cleared, everybody could see the entrance for the cave clear of blocks  
With curiosity, some people screamed "Kids, come to the surface" repeatedly, louder and louder. Then, everybody noticed a body emerge from the cave, but for everybody's displeasure, the thing wasn't in any shape that they expected. Ardigo, upon arriving at the surface, she looked at the shocked faces of fear, and released a horrifying screech, everybody runned for their lives, sure to never to return on the now called "Wendigo cave", where tales about the creature living in the cave were created, to warn the others about the beast that inhabited cave.

[Alternative ending]

It was night-time, the town didn't slept, because of the paranoia and fear that the creature caused on the people. Not a single trail of life was present in the "Wendigo cave", something that Ardigo was waiting for, because she could finally fulfill the promise that she made for Lynera.  
Ardigo carried Lynera's grey body (that entered in the decomposition phase) in her arms, putting it down in a nice spot, where the face could see the night sky and the moon. Ardigo promised to herself to not eat Lynera's corpse, that she would leave it intact, so that she could see with a perfect face (and body) the outside of the cave

-"there y̴o͘u gǫ, ̕l̸o͞ve, ͢j̶ust̶ h̢o͜w͟ ̧i p̷r̛omi͞se͡d y͞o͝u. ͡I͢'͞m ̵s͘lo̢wly ̵r҉aģaini͝n͟g͠ controļl҉ o͞v̴er͝ the sp͝irit"  
-"I ̕ju҉sţ ̡wi̕s͠h ̛that you̴ we͏r̡e aliv͞e̵ t͜o ͞smi̡le ̸a͢bout̨ ̧it"

Ardigo lay down next to Lynera

-"I͠t'͝s̡ ͡q͏u̧iet ͡o̸ut̕ cav͝e̛"  
-"Y̨ou̢ w̴o̧uld͘ l͠ove ̶t͜h̢e ͘q͞u͡i̡e̢t̶ ͞o͡ut ̧ca͠ve̵"  
-"I͡'m ͜g͜o̧i̛ng tơ ̷mi̸ss ̛y͡ou ͘Ly͢ņera"  
-"a̴n͜d ho̷w̢ ̴w҉e ͝u̢s̛ed t͘o la͡ugh t͟ogethe̷r ͟as̷ fr͡ien̡d͏"

Ardigo returned to her cave, isolating herself from the rest of the world, so she can not hurt anybody.  
Later that night, Lynera's body was found and recovered to autopsy, and to be buried later, by her family, thus completing Ardata's promise.

The End.̵̵̨͖.̳̻̯̻̰̼͎̕͜͟.̖̹̬͇̞̖̗ͅ?̙̭̝͖̘̩]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it, i sure did (i had a blast writing these chapter, and the 3th and 4th chapters are my favorite because the Wendigo is my favorite monster)
> 
> (P.s: Feel free to ask me anything in the comments, like: "How could you?", "Why did you made a bad ending?", "i hope that you die just how you killed those characters" [i realised now that the last one is not a question, but you get the ideia])
> 
> (P.s 2: Yes, the "quiet out cave" was a Hamilton reference)


End file.
